


we are the opposite of diamonds in the rough

by agent_orange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_orange/pseuds/agent_orange





	we are the opposite of diamonds in the rough

our generation has wires for veins and microchips for eyes.  
routers keep us connected to each other,  
and  
you can learn all about me if you read my URL.  
me?  
I'm like everyone else.  
if you cracked my skull you'd find a hard drive,  
constantly shifting things around to make room for new information  
and my heartbeat is the hum of a monitor  
just loud enough that I'm always listening to it  
reminding me I'm alive and functional.

the fan pumps air into my lungs  
and the processor  
it digests everything:  
food  
bad news  
how light and unsteady my body feels  
when I see you.  
(im)print on me.  
type bruises into my skin  
push my buttons and watch me light up  
(or shut down).  
I'm a white blank page  
and you have hundreds of colors  
with just six digits.  
they'll take weeks to fade.

and we live for six months, just over two years, maybe even until the end of time  
but we're constantly updating  
improving  
or trying to  
even though perfection is an idealized impossibility.

we can change how we look  
but we're still going to have the same  
(dark  
twisted  
fucked-up  
messy)  
pasts

and we can't rip our guts out for vanity's sake  
(I could if I would)  
and there's no way to rewire a human brain  
(so the pills I take keep me relatively sane).

there have been so many different versions of myself  
that I don't even know who I am anymore.

past is present is future  
and mine  
is looking  
dim

in part because

in this city full of millions of people  
this world  
with billions of us, all living, breathing humans  
not machines  
there's no one for me to connect with.


End file.
